


Inspiration (Oneshot)

by granttus



Series: H2OVanoss Oneshots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2ODelirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Cinnamon Roll Evan Fong, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious-centric, M/M, MMA AU, MMA fight, Oblivious Jonathan | H2ODelirious, singer/somgwriter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granttus/pseuds/granttus
Summary: Jonathan is an up and coming MMA fighter champion and Evan is a well known music artist who used to box and found an inherent love of MMA fights.Jonathan becomes Evan’s musical inspiration.
Relationships: Evan Fong & Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: H2OVanoss Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602568
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I know nothing about UFC and MMA fights, I’m but a smol bean who never watched UFC before but likes the concept :’)

Evan’s fingers plucked at the strings of his guitar as he sat on his bed with one leg stretched out in front of him and the other folded under his elbow. He lazily tuned the instrument, strumming for some inspiration or some motivation to play let alone write a whole song. 

A pen and a stack of papers on his night stand had been left completely unused for days. He was due to come out with another song and he couldn’t write one to save his life. He just couldn’t find the inspiration. 

Finally after what felt like hours, he groaned and put his guitar down and stepping into bathroom. He turned the water on, letting the shower steam up before stepping in and letting the hot water hit his back and shoulders as he contemplated what to do. He needed to get another song out or his manager and agent would have his head, but his mind was stagnant.

As he stepped out, he thought even longer and harder about his predicament. His head started to hurt with how hard he was trying to find inspiration for his next song. He groaned again, wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the bathroom. He’d hoped the hot shower would clear his head but whatever deity was in charge of his motivations decided to block the flow of ideas today.

Evan clicked on the TV, not bothering to change it from the first channel that was on and started to dry himself off, starting with his hair. He had pulled his jeans on and grabbed a shirt out of his drawer. 

He paused when he heard what was on the TV, and looked up. An MMA fight. Evan had boxed in previous years, and he was pretty damn good at it. He missed it, not to lie, but he had to give it up for his music career. Especially for his own mental integrity. He was an all-or-nothing kind of guy, and he couldn't give his all to his music while also giving his all to boxing. So, as a compromise to himself, Evan had gotten into watching MMA and boxing matches on TV. 

“And the next fighter, new to the world of MMA but absolutely killing it with a winning streak, he goes by H2ODelirious!”

Evan barely heard the announcer when a set of pretty blue eyes were cut to the screen. He stared at the screen. He had seen this fighter a few times, weeks ago, and was just as entranced the first few times. His blue eyes bored through the screen as if he were looking directly at Evan. He held a carefree smile that showed off dimples in his cheeks, 

Evan didn't pull his eyes away until those baby blues were gone. 

Without really thinking about it, his fingers were already around the neck of his guitar and he was strumming on the strings. His fingers found a rhythm and he bobbed his foot a bit to keep the tempo. He hummed along with his strumming, his eyes occasionally glancing up to see those eyes. 

By the end of the fight, H2ODelirious had won by knock out and Evan had two full sheets of notes and possible lyrics. H2ODelirious’ smile was displayed beautifully across his TV screen and Evan couldn't help but stare. 

‘I think I just found my song.’ 

—

Jonathan groaned, falling to the bench in the locker room. 

His best friend, Luke, shoved a towel and a waterbottle in his face. “That was a good fight man.”

Jonathan shrugged, lazily scrolling through his Twitter feed. “Could’ve been better.”

“You literally beat a two-time national champion by knockout in a regional, I’d say that’s pretty damn good.”

Again, Jonathan just shrugged and said nothing, liking random tweets congratulating him on his win. He found a verified tweet on his feed, labelled as an “others you follow liked this” tweet. 

“Evan Fong @rynx: that was a crazy ass fight. im sad i hadnt seen this guy before, h2odelirious is by far my new favorite after that ;P” 

Evan? The Evan Fong?! He watched his fight?! 

He nearly melted right then. Rynx was literally one of his all time favorite musicians. His music had been his motivation music during all his long training hours, not to mention how popular his music was. Jonathan would literally listen to one of his songs on repeat for days when he was in the mood.

Luke turned and saw his face. “What? Get another gross tweet?”

He shook his head with wide eyes and silently turned his phone to show his tall friend. Jonathan watched his friend’s eyes scan the tweet and widen. 

“Dude...”

—

The next few days, Evan was meeting up with his manager and producer at least three times a week at the local coffee shop to go over possible lyrics and tweaking some notes or whatever. Evan had been awake for almost three days straight, so he lost track of what was being done. Today, his manager, Tyler, wasn’t at the meeting, leaving it just Evan. 

“I like it, Ev,” his producer finally said while sipping his coffee. “It's different from yer usual music but it seems more like ya.”

Evan nodded tiredly, having pulled an all nighter to produce some sort of beat for David to listen to. Of course at the same time, watching the next UFC fight that featured H2ODelirious, who won again. David normally helped him write the lyrics of his songs, but he seemed to be adamant to doing it this time. 

“Y’know I can see how tired ye are, but I got one more question to ask.”

“Hm?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“What inspired this one?”

He paused, not exactly sure how to put that. Honestly, he didn't even know. He couldn’t tell if it was his love of boxing, the aggressive nature of a fight, or the MMA fighter with ocean eyes himself. 

“I was watching an MMA fight,” he started slowly, thinking. “I don’t...know exactly what inspired me, but I saw H2ODelirious fight that night and just...found my tune, y’know?”

David nodded, leaning back. “I guess ya miss boxing more than ya let on, huh bud?”

Evan shrugged again, genuinely not knowing the answer. 

“Alright,” he said, standing up. “Go get some rest. We’ve got a long production day tomorrow.”

—

Instead of heading home like he was told to, Evan decided that going to the gym was a better idea. He normally ran on at least two hours of sleep, and his best work seemed to happen when he was completely exhausted and susceptible to the craziest of ideas, so he saw no issue with it. He always had a change of his gym clothes in his bag just for these situations. 

So, he wrapped his hands and wrists. He put his earbuds in, tied his hair back, and clicked play on a rock band he listens to. Then, he spent the next hour beating on a punching bag and occasionally pausing when he had ideas of alterations to make the the preexisting beat and new lyrics to write them down on his notepad. He knew he was getting strange looks from people who didn’t frequent the gym, while the employees and regulars didn’t even bat an eye at him.

He finished up and was then walking briskly down the sidewalk, back to his house. He’d barely remembered to change out of his gym clothes and his hair was still up, he could feel the breeze on the back of his neck but he couldn’t car, far too invested in reading his notes with a pencil behind his ear and a pen between his teeth.

His shoulder collided with someone else’s and he turned to get out of their way.

“Sorry,” Evan said, barely looking up and picking up his fallen pen. “Didn’t see you.”

“Nah, you’re good, it’s my bad,” a voice replied. Evan looked up when he recognized the voice and nearly dropped everything he was holding.

“Holy shit.”

H2ODelirious was standing in front of him. He looked up from his phone as well when he heard Evan say that, making eye contact with him, and his eyes widened. 

“Holy shit.”

“Why are you saying holy shit? You’re the one standing in front of me after having won the regional championship,” Evan said incredulously. “Uh, congratulations on that, by the way.”

“You’re literally my favorite artist, why the fuck are you saying holy shit?!”

Evan opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he processed what he had said. “You...listen to my music?”

“Of course I do,” he scoffed. “I’ve tweeted about your music at least 13 times, man. Your music is my motivation music.”

A grin slowly grew across his face. “Wow. If I’d known my favorite fighter listened to my music I would’ve given you a sample of my latest sooner.”

Jonathan paused and just stared at him. “I…” he stopped himself before he started to sound like an idiot. “W-what? Why me?”

Evan smiled sheepishly, “Well for one, I used to be a boxer. I ended up quitting for music. Your style of fighting is very similar to my favorite boxers,” he said. Jonathan nodded slowly, understanding that completely but also extremely confused why Rynx of all people admired him. “And two, you were...kind of the inspiration of the song I’m working on.”

His eyes went wide and he pointed to himself, 100 percent looking like an idiot. “M-me?!”

“Yes, dumbass. You. I’ve been binge watching your matches while I’ve been composing,” he said with a light laugh. 

Jonathan felt like a fucking idiot staring at the musician for so long. “I-I’m sorry I’m just...really in shock right now.”

“I can tell.”

He shook his head. “I’m just shocked to have literally run into you in the most unlikely place an MMA fighter and a musician can meet.”

Evan laughed, “My producer told me to go home and get some sleep but I went to the gym instead because fuck that. I didn't get these guns from laying around.”

Jonathan snorted and laughed. It was a very distinct laugh that Evan couldn’t help but laugh as well. “You can’t rush art,” He shrugged.

“Am I the art or is my music?” Evan asked smugly.

“You, 100 percent,” Jonathan replied, matching his smug grin which faltered with a light blush that graced his cheeks. “But both.”

“Smooth fucker,” Evan grumbled.

“I’m Jonathan,” he said. “I never introduced myself.”

Evan grinned. “Evan, but you probably already know that.”

“Yeah...b-but to be fair, your Twitter handle is your full name.”

The musician nodded. “Fair enough,” he said, folding his notebook over and writing on it. “You should remind me to send you that sample. My producer and I are going over the music and recording some of the lyrics tomorrow.”

He handed Jonathan the small shred of paper with his number scratched on it. Jonathan took it with a grin. “I’ll hold you to that.”

—

The door to Jonathan’s apartment was already open, and he couldn't care less, knowing Luke was there waiting for him. “Luke! Holy shit!”

The older man nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the bag of chips he pillaged from Jonathan’s cabinets. “Jesus Christ, Jon, what the fuck?!”

“I met Rynx!” He yelled, nearly tripping over the couch to show Luke the piece of paper. “I-I got—I got—“

“What?” Luke asked, holding his shoulders. “You’re not fuckin’ makin’ any sense.”

“Rynx,” Jonathan hissed. “Evan, the Evan Fong.”

“What?”

“I-I ran into him outside the gym a-and he said I was his fav’rite fighter and that I was the-the inspiration of the song he’s producing and he’s sending me a sample of the song—Luke, he gave me his number!”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Jonathan practically yelled. “I-I don’t—He said I was his fav’rite!”

Luke grinned knowingly. “Brother, you’re losin’ it.”

Jonathan blushed a bit and slapped his friend on the back of the neck. “S-shut up! My idol just gave me his number!”

“Jon, I think Rynx gave his idol his number,” Luke laughed, flopping on the couch with his bag of chips, sending his best friend a wink. “You should text him, brother. Anything could happen.” 

—

When Evan got home he immediately set up his notebook next to his computer, guitar and amp. His close friend, Brock, had called him on discord and he was just strumming and humming along while his friend told him about his day.

“Evan, you seem really happy right now.”

“Mhm,” he hummed, strumming a bit more with his eyes closed. 

“Your hair is still up from your workout.”

Evan didn’t reply, listening to his tune, listening for something. 

“Ev,” Brock finally said after a minute.

“What?”

“What’s up?”

“Y’know how I’ve been watching a lot of MMA fights?”

“Yeah.”

“I ran into my favorite fighter today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he was the one who inspired my song.”

“Sounds like he inspired more than just your song,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

A blush bloomed across Evan’s face. “Shut up.”

“You’re blushing,” Brock singsonged.

“Can I get back to my song?” He asked, a little desperately. “David and I are recording the first verse tomorrow and I really need to finalize the melody.”

“Alright, I’ll be quiet.”

Satisfied with the answer, Evan started to rehearse again. His strumming was interrupted again by his phone this time. He sighed, picking up his phone, but biting his lip to hold back a smile. 

‘Friendly reminder to gimme that sample ;)’

‘it’s been 2 hours, let me just pull a full 3 minute song out of my ass.’

‘Oohh, so that's how you do it?‘

‘you’re lucky I’m ahead of schedule. I’m working on it now’

‘Don’t let me keep you from finishing’

“Who ya textin’?” Brock asked. 

“None of ya business, Moo,” Evan said indignantly, mocking his tone.

“C’mon Ev...I know you pretty well and we both know you don’t smile at your phone like that.”

Evan chewed on his lip and silently turned the screen around to show Brock to messages. 

“Ooohh, is that your heartthrob?” He asked, laughing when Evan blushed again. 

“Look him up, you’ll get it when you see.”

Brock nodded, and he could hear typing on the keyboard through the microphone on Brock’s computer. 

“He’s a looker alright,” he finally said, approvingly. “You’ve always been a sucker for blue eyes.”

“I mean...yeah, I did write a song about blue eyes.”

“Yeah I know, that's why I said it.”

—

The day after, Evan was exhausted. He walked into the studio with a coffee and an untoasted piece of bread. David looked him up and down and shook his head, knowing damn right well he didn’t get the rest he was instructed to get. 

“Let’s just get this done, okay Ev?” David said. Evan grinned apologetically. 

They spent what felt like hours on vocal exercises. Finally David had Evan bring out his laptop and play what he had of the tune so they could turn Evan’s lyrics into a melody. 

Evan put his hair back and tied his sweatshirt around his waist, getting serious in a way David hadn’t seen since the first few songs he’d released.

It took nearly 15 hours, but they finally got about a third of the song done. 

“Alright, Evan, one more time. Let’s go through the first verse,” David said, holding his phone up to record it. He grinned tiredly at the camera and started from the top.

When he finished the first verse he looked up with a quirked eyebrow. David grinned from behind the camera and gave him a thumbs up. 

Evan grinned wider and laughed lightly. “I can’t believe that took 15 fucking hours, are you serious?”

“We’ll use that as the sample for your fighter boy,” David said, still recording, knowing Evan would never watch it back. He didn’t like watching himself sing. 

They talked for a bit longer, ending with Evan laying on the floor like a grumpy teenager. 

David rolled his eyes at how oblivious his friend was to the still-recording camera and ended the recording. Oh, Evan’s friend was going to love it. 

That night, Evan laid in bed. David had sent the sample to him and he had it downloaded but was contemplating life for a few seconds before he forced himself to hit send on the damned video, then waiting for him to reply by throwing his phone down and curling up in his office chair. He desperately wanted to know what Jonathan thought of the song, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous to hear his opinion. He’d worked 15 hours straight to get it to the point it was, if Jonathan didn’t like it...he didn’t know what he’d do and that scared him more than showing it to him in general. 

—

Listening to Evan’s sample was like heaven in his ears, and seeing the man singing the song he was hearing had his pulse quickening. Evan sat over his guitar with his hair pulled back and his headphones on. He had a pencil behind his ear and was tapping his foot to the tempo. His voice was so fucking nice, Jonathan could totally fall asleep to it. He listened to the lyrics spilling from Evan’s lips, hearing references to him and he felt warmth all over that he was the one who inspired this song.

All too soon the song stopped, and Evan laughed lightly, grinning tiredly—but satisfied—at the camera. 

“I can’t believe that took 15 fucking hours, are you serious?” He groaned, clearly unaware the camera was still recording, and sliding off his chair like putty. Jonathan grinned a little at that side of home that he felt privileged enough to see.

“We’ll use that as a sample for your fighter boy,” the voice of his producer said. Jonathan’s eyes widened and he sat up straight. ‘His’ fighter boy?

Evan didn’t deny it, nor tell him to stop. “I hope he likes it, it was inspired by him, it’ll be a nice surprise after his championship fight.” His heart was in his throat, he nearly choked on it. 

“He definitely will, Ev. This is the first time in years I’ve seen you so determined to write a song.” 

“First time I’ve felt myself in years.” 

“All because of your blue eyed angel.” In return, Evan rolled his eyes but said nothing to protest, nothing to rebuttal it. Jonathan’s heart was hammering in his chest. So many emotions flooded his brain and heart at once he couldn’t sort out what was what.

“I’ll send this to you tonight for you to send to your friend,” his producer said.

“Thanks Nogla,” Evan mumbled, sprawled across the floor, rubbing his face. Jonathan grinned at the dork, biting his lip. His heart pounding in his chest and warmth to his cheeks. “Dude, I’m fucked.”

“You sure are.”

“Shut up.” And the video ended. Did Evan mean for him to see that? Did he even watch the video back?

Did he hear any of that correctly?!

He opted to not ask, to see if Evan asked about the last half of the video. 

He would ask eventually, but right now Evan wanted to know what he thought of the song. 

Gorgeous was the only word that Jonathan could think of. 

—

‘god i love your voice its so damn soothingggg’

Evan smiled to himself. ‘Do you like it?’

‘I think I just died and went to heaven of course i motherfuckin love it. i hope you know im gonna listen to that on repeat till you release the full song’

‘It’s inspired by you, so it's only right you’re the first to hear it’

‘are you serious?’

‘Of course’

His typing bubble popped up a few times and went away. ‘I...don't know what to say thank you so much’ 

‘Anything for my favorite fighter ;)’

There was a longer pause in which Evan was scared he’d been too hasty. The typing bubble came and went rapidly for nearly five minutes straight.

~

“Luke give me back my fuckin’ phone!” Jonathan yelled, chasing him around the couch. 

“I’m not listening to your sample!” He said, hitting send on the message, and holding the phone in the air, out of reach of his shorter friend. “I just wanna read!”

“Bullshit!” Jonathan said, reaching for his phone, and pinching Luke’s underarm instead. The tall bearded man recoiled his arm, reflexively throwing his arm forward and nearly nailing Jonathan in the face before grabbing the phone with his other hand to hold it away. 

“What did you say?!” Jonathan demanded, nearly begging. “Please, just give me my phone back!”

They both heard the text tone of Jonathan’s phone, one of Rynx’ songs, and Luke glanced at the screen from afar before grinning and dropping it in Jonathan’s hands. 

‘anything? how about i take you to dinner next week?’

Evan’s heart did a flip and he smiled really wide, biting his thumb. ‘Yeah, I’d like that’

The MMA fighter scrambled to catch his phone, reading what his friend had said and the reply. 

“You’re goddamn lucky that didn’t go south you son of a bitch,” Jonathan said threateningly. 

Luke shrugged. “Hey, I got you a date with your boy toy. Be thankful to have me as a friend.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dinner date extension chapter—I may continue this some more later on :)

“Hey,” Evan said, standing across from Jonathan who looked up. His heart leapt in his chest when Evan sat down, his brown eyes glistening with amusement. “Is this seat taken?”

“Yeah, by you,” Jonathan grinned. 

Evan grinned back, leaning on the table. “So how’s it been?”

He shrugged, sipping on his drink. “I wish I could say interesting but...not really. My best friend, Luke, has been riding my ass all week.”

“About what?”

“About having met you,” he said, seeing a pleasant look cross his face. “He knows how crazy obsessed with your music I am. He’s been crazy obsessed with you for me, since I met you.”

“Crazy obsessed?” Evan asked amusedly, leaning on his elbows and quirking an eyebrow. The butterflies in his stomach were going nuts. “Do tell.”

The fighter laughed shyly. “I had a long training day a few weeks ago and got so into the song that I didn’t realize it was almost 8pm,” he said. “Luke grabbed my shoulder to make me go home and scared me so bad I screamed and punched him, wasn’t my finest moment but it makes for a good story.”

The musician laughed, perfectly imagining Jonathan punching someone moments after screaming in terror. “That sounds oddly fun.”

Jonathan grinned, propping his chin up on his palm and watching Evan’s eyes in a way that had Evan wanting to melt. “So, how about you?” 

“Average at best,” Evan smiled, still flushed from laughing. “Finished the song last night, that was one hell of an achievement. Just have to finalize some things.”

Jonathan opened his mouth in excitement, “Really?!” He saw the nervous shift in his mood and remembered the last 2 minutes of the sample, the way Evan worried about what he’d think of the song. “I’m so excited to hear it, I will listen to it on repeat for days.”

“You already heard the first verse,” Evan said slyly.

“You know what I meant,” Jonathan pouted. 

-

Their food arrived and as they ate, they talked happily about anything they could think of. 

“Hey, Evan?” Jonathan asked. 

“Hm?” 

“Did you mean to send the second half of the video with the sample?”

The musician looked up at him curiously with a cocked eyebrow. “What do you mean? I only sent you the first verse.”

Jonathan grinned and shook his head, clearly he didn’t watch the video back. He took out his phone to show him the video. 

He watched Evan cringe at the recording of his singing and quickly deduced that he didn’t watch the video back because he didn’t like to watch himself singing. When it got to the other half of the video, his expression changed from one of analyzing to ‘what the fuck?’

“That son of a bitch,” he laughed nervously. “He’s never gonna hear the end of this.”

“The way you rolled off the chair like putty,” Jonathan snickered. “Like a little kid who missed naptime. It was cute to see that side of you.”

That caught the younger man’s attention. Cute? Jonathan really thought he was cute!? 

“You’re pretty cute yourself,” Evan said, grinning at the red that spread across his cheeks. “I wanna get to know that side of you more.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, still red. “I do too.”

—

Once they finished eating, they left the restaurant walking side by side contently with their shoulders touching and hands in their pockets.

Jonathan nudged Evan’s arm with his elbow, making the man look up. “Wanna get water ice?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Evan replied. 

“Let’s go, bitch,” he said, jogging over to the ice  
cream shop on the corner of the block. Evan gave chase, beating him to the shop doors. 

“Too slow,” he said sassily and walked in. Jonathan bit back a smile and followed him. They ordered their water ice and crossed the street to the viewpoint right on the water of the river with the bridge in sight. The lights from the cars crossing the river were like fireflies in the warm air, and the reflections on the water from the sinking sun added to the surreal mood. 

They sat shoulder to shoulder, just enjoying the silence and the company of the one beside them. 

Jonathan heard him humming, looking out over the river with the plastic spoon in his mouth like he was thinking. Jonathan knew exactly what song it was, because it was the one he’d listened to when he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, or when he felt like quitting. It always picked him up and told him that he was being silly. It was his motivational message, his inspiration to keep going and kick up dust when his anxieties chased him. 

“Why’re you humming that?” He asked. 

“Hm? Do you want me to stop?” Evan asked, looking back at him. “I normally hum it when I’m happy. It was the first song I wrote myself, I was so excited to write it and record it, I slept maybe 2 hours while it was in production.”

“No, no,” Jonathan grinned at him. “It’s my favorite one.”

“You’re not just saying that?” 

“Last year I fell into a dark place and was constantly contemplating quitting. I wasn’t even sure anything was worth it. I found that song on my suggested and played it, and after listening to the lyrics I felt the best I had in weeks. So it became my motivation song, it was my work out song, my feel better song, my calm down song, my go to for any situation. You can ask Luke, I swear I listened to it 42 times in one day, he had to make sure I was okay to fight that night.”

“So I have you to thank for most of my revenue?” Evan said quirkily.

Jonathan burst into laughter. “Yeah I guess so.” They sat there quietly for a few minutes before he finally sat forward. “I should get home, Luke is definitely throwing a party in my apartment.”

Evan snickered. “Guess parties aren't your thing?”

Jonathan made a face. “I prefer my couch with a good horror movie and sweatpants, eating popcorn, instant ramen and drinking iced tea.”

“Mm,” Evan hummed, letting Jonathan pull him to his feet. “That sounds nice. How ‘bout we do that next time?”

Jonathan’s chest constricted, having heard that there could be a next time. “Next time it’s all on you since it was on me this time.”

Evan grinned wide. “I’ll text you the details tomorrow. Maybe you can listen to the full song then.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jonathan said, nudging his shoulder with his forehead, hearing the gentle laugh come from Evan’s lungs. “I’ll see you next time?”

“What? You gonna miss me?” He teased.

“Nooo,” he laughed, his head still hidden in Evan’s hoodie sleeve. “Never.”

Evan’s fingers cradled his head against his shoulder and traced gentle lines down his jaw. “Liar,” he muttered, finally moving to head home. “Okay, I gotta get some sleep, I have to finalize the song for you to listen to.”

Jonathan stood straight and reluctantly pulled his arm back. “Good night, Evan,” he said. 

“Night, Jon,” Evan smiled, turning and walking his way down the sidewalk. 

-

Laying in his bed, thinking about the voice humming next to him and the reflection of the sun sinking beneath the city sky line in dark eyes, Jonathan heard his phone buzz on the nightstand and reached for it. When he looked at the screen, he smiled. 

‘My house, 4pm next saturday, bring you, some popcorn and your comfiest sweats’

‘Sounds like a good time ;)’

‘You know it’

—

The week passed and the two had been texting all day every day whenever they could. 

“You seem oddly cheerful today,” Luke noted on Friday as he practically pranced around his house, bouncing from training, to gaming, to watching a movie. 

“Mhm!” He hummed, pausing his game. “I have a second date with Evan tomorrow.”

“Damn, it’s gettin’ serious ain’t it?”

“Nooo,” he replied, dragging it out as if to suggest something. Clearly he wasn’t, but the way he said it contradicted him. “The only thing serious that we got a date tomorrow.”

Luke shook his head, knowing his friend was just a giddy dumbass. 

—

Evan heard a knock on his door and opened it for Jonathan in gray joggers and a hoodie, smiling as held up the bag of popcorn. “As promised.”

“I see you, your popcorn and your sweats, I approve,” Evan said, stepping out of the way for him to come in. “Should I give you a tour or let you wander around awkwardly until you find the bathroom?”

“A tour would be appreciated,” he replied. 

Evan nodded, waving him to follow him out of the foyer. 

“Kitchen and bathroom are right there,” he pointed through the hall to a closed door and the black marble counters. He led him past the archway to his bedroom door showed him his room, and the small side room that he turned into his office. “Here’s generally where I make music,” he said, opening to the door in his room. “I don’t spend a ton of time in here, mostly just if I decide to play a game or strum up some inspiration.”

“Damn, you have a nice set up,” Jonathan noted. 

“I try,” Evan laughed, pulling him out of the room and back through the kitchen to the living room. “This is my living room. I have a cabinet over there with movies and shit. There’s a fireplace over there.”

Jonathan took a step back to see the whole room and tripped over the couch leg, falling backwards. As soon as he hit thr ground he burst into a fit of giggles that had Evan laughing as he pulled a Jonathan to his feet. Jonathan’s hands rested at the curve of Evan’s hips to steady himself and paused. Evan met Jonathan’s gaze with a glint of amusement in his eyes. 

Evan closed the distance between them. Jonathan finally exhaled, moving his lips on Evan’s, kissing him, pulling him closer and holding him gently. Evan’s arms wrapped around his neck, responding to his kiss. It didn’t feel real, he had to force himself to inhale to prove to himself it wasn’t a daydream. When he pulled away, Evan was smiling as Jonathan’s eyes fluttered open to look into his.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You.”

Evan’s face grew red and he laughed shyly. “Shut the fuck up.”

Jonathan laughed, pulling Evan into a hug. “I can't believe you actually like me.”

“I wrote a song about you bitch, the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Jonathan swatted at Evan’s shoulder. “I know you did, I was the first one to listen to it!”

Evan laughed, shaking his head as Jonathan pouted at him. He pointed over at the movie cabinet. “Go pick a fuckin’ movie and I’ll make some fuckin’ popcorn.”

Jonathan grinned and happily made his way over to look at the movies. Evan watched him fondly before opting to tear his eyes away and make some popcorn. When he finished, he saw Jonathan had already picked and was setting up the movie on the TV. 

“What movie did you pick?” He asked, sitting on the couch cross legged, leaning against the arm of the couch. He pulled the coffee table closer and placed the bowl on it for easy access. 

“It’s a secret,” he said, placing himself next to Evan with his shoulder against his. The movie started and they fell silent, soaking in each other’s presence. 

-

“This is so much nicer than a theater,” Jonathan said quietly, his arms wrapped around Evan’s waist, laying on top of Evan whose legs were practically wrapped around Jonathan’s waist as he played with the fighter’s hair. The intimacy had both their hearts pounding. Evan found it increasingly hard to keep his hands away from Jonathan's hair, as it was incredibly soft and the perfect length to run his fingers through. The man didn’t seem to mind, he actually seemed to be relishing in it.

“Why? Because you get to lay on top of me and eat free food?”

Jonathan laughed, the sound reverberating in his chest and Evan could feel the vibration of it against his skin. “Nooo. Well, yes but no,” Evan flicked his forehead. “Ow! You bitch!”

“My food ain’t free, you gotta pay up.”

“I’m paying you with myself,” he replied, laying his head back down.

Evan smirked. “Are you now?” He asked, continuing the play with his hair. 

“Shut up,” Jonathan grumbled. “You know what I mean.”

—

The next morning, Evan woke to Jonathan sleeping soundly, using his stomach as a pillow and his legs as a blanket. The blanket Evan had draped over them before he passed out was kicked all the way to the other end of the couch, obviously by the man who was stretched along the cushions. The movie’s title screen was playing on the TV from when they passed out before the movie’s end. He rubbed his eyes and face and managed to sit up without disturbing the man and checked his phone. The time read 10:34am, which was later than he normally woke up. He slowly pulled his legs out from under the unexpectedly heavy man and put the blanket over him before making his way into the kitchen to fix himself some coffee.

He sat at the bar counter with his fresh cup of coffee, on his phone catching up with his Twitter feed. He found a tweet that David, Tyler and Brock had all liked. It tagged him and Jonathan, with a picture under the tweet. 

‘@rynx @h2odelirious u wanna explain??’

It was a picture of them as they walked to the outlook over the river with their water ice. Their shoulders were brushing and they smiled at each other shyly. 

He just replied with a ‘? what is there to explain??’ hoping it wasn’t suggestive or anything. He didn’t know how much he liked the idea of everyone knowing there was something going on between them before they established what this thing was in the first place. 

He heard a noise and looked up, thinking Jonathan had stirred but didn’t see the man at all. 

When he looked down, he met a pair of baby blues staring at him, peeking over the edge of the counter with a sly grin. 

Evan put his phone down and leaned on the counter, smiling at the dork hiding behind it. “You’re adorable.”

“No, I’m a ninja,” he said, his voice a bit broken up from having been asleep. “Ninja vanish!” He whispered, disappearing behind the counter and reappearing on the other side, crouching and running back through the archway to the living room by the refrigerator, but hitting his hip on the handle of the fridge in the process and crying out an ‘ow’ as he hit the floor. The commotion he made was the opposite of stealthy. Evan laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach.

“S-So much for being a ninja,” He said between breaths, an amused smile dancing across his face. 

Jonathan pouted. “It hurt,” he whined, standing next to him and holding his hip. 

“Stop whining, you literally get punched in the gut as a career, you big baby,” Evan snickered, rubbing his hip gently. He nearly offered to kiss it better but the placement of it felt too intimate for their current relationship, so he kept his mouth shut.

Jonathan huffed as Evan’s fingers continued gently rubbing circles into his hip and waist. It clearly didn’t hurt him, but he did it anyway. Jonathan wasn’t complaining, he liked the feeling, leaning against Evan’s side and nudging his shoulder with a soft laugh. “Shut up, bitch I can be whiny if I want to.”

Evan smiled, looking up to meet his eyes. “Good morning.”

“G’mornin’ to you too,” he replied. 

“Want some coffee?” Evan asked, standing to get a mug for him, already knowing the answer.

“Of course I want some coffee,” he grinned, sitting in the seat Evan was just sitting in just as the cream and sugar was placed in front of him as well as a mug of the dark liquid.

Evan leaned on the counter, watching him make his coffee with too much creamer and sugar for his own coffee taste. With the amount of junk he consumed, it astounded Evan how he was in such good shape. It seemed like every other day he’d send him a picture of some sort of junk food he was eating. 

Jonathan looked up at him as he drank from his mug. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” he shrugged. 

“You’re lookin’ at me funny.” 

He grinned and propped his elbows on the marble counter, taking his face in his hands and pulling him closer, pressing their lips together sweetly. He could taste Jonathan’s too-sweet coffee on his lips, but he didn’t really care. Jonathan’s eyes fell closed as he responded to the movement of Evan’s lips against his. He leaned as close as he could over the counter to chase his lips when he pulled away. 

“Jeez, you’re gonna make me dizzy,” he said, laughing a bit and melting against the counter, looking up at him with red cheeks. 

“What can I say? I’m a charmer,” Evan said with a wink. 

“Mm,” he hummed. “Can I ask you a question?”

Evan nodded, sipping his own coffee and waiting for him ask.

“Can I...call you my boyfriend now? I-I mean we already kissed and stuff, so—“

“Yes, you can,” Evan said, cutting off his shy explanation before it turned into nervous rambling. “I think you’ve more than earned that title, Jon.”

Jonathan beamed, showing off his dimples and teeth. It was a pretty smile that Evan wasn’t used to and that made his heart skip a beat. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He grinned and pushed off the counter. “I’m gonna go change and check the mail. My friend, Lui, supposedly sent me something.”

“Okay, I’ll be here,” he said, waving him off. 

He stepped into his room and had just pulled his shirt off when he got a notification on his phone, and he looked at it. He never really got Twitter notifications unless it was Brock, David or Tyler. 

‘H2ODelirious replied to a tweet: basically we bangin’

“JONATHAN, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Evan yelled. He heard a loud burst of laughter come from the kitchen. He opened his bedroom door and flipped him off, and he was met with the man nearly on the floor in hysterics. “I hate you, you bitch!” He said, laughing lightly with Jonathan. 

“I-I videoed that!” He managed between breaths. 

“You’re such dick,” Evan said, sending him into another fit of laughter.

“You’re so oblivious to cameras, holy shit,” Jonathan said, wiping his eyes.

Evan shook his head, pouting his lip and crossing his arms. “You’re mean.”

“Aw, did I make the big baby upset?” Jonathan asked, standing in front of him. 

“Yes,” he replied, still pouting. 

“I’m sorryyy,” he said, holding his waist and pulling him closer. “I’m totally posting that video though.”

Evan rolled his eyes but grinned a little. “I know you will. Now let me check the mail in peace,” he said, swatting his arm.

—

Wednesday came around and Evan was back at the studio with David, for the final meeting Before the song’s publication and sending the album cover summary to his cover artist, Lui. Brock had tagged along for this meeting because he wanted to hear the details of Evan’s date on their break, knowing he had definitely been on one. After a few hours, they were taking a break and he picked up his phone. 

‘H2ODelirious tagged you in a video’

Evan opened the tweet and watched the video. The front camera was facing his kitchen and he showed the camera Evan’s iPad with the notification of the tweet on it’s screen. It panned over to Evan’s bedroom door, just as his voice yelled at him through the wood. Jonathan’s laughter sounded from behind the camera as it started shaking. In the last few seconds of the video, Evan stepped out of his room, shirtless and flipping him off. 

He replied to the tweet, saying ‘youre so mean’

The response was immediate but through text instead of Twitter. ‘I know :P but you love it’

Evan bit back his smile but failed miserably as he replied. ‘cant deny that’

‘Wanna get some dinner after I’m done at the gym?’

‘i’m always down for food jon you know this’

Jonathan grinned, looking at his phone as Luke rolled his eyes, watching him smile like an idiot as he texted his boyfriend. ‘Is it crazy to be excited to see you again?’

Evan’s heart felt warm as he read the message. ‘youre such a dork, go finish training bitch. ill see you at 5’

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all desire, I can continue this one because I was dying to get into that dinner date Toonz set them up with ;) Unfortunately I got lazy...


End file.
